<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashen One by BrokenTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265969">Ashen One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTown/pseuds/BrokenTown'>BrokenTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection of universes with a single traveler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balance Keeper, Balance of the worlds, But this is definitely in the future, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Don't worry, Dream In Prison, Dreamons, Gen, I am translating my text from another language into english, IN DETAIL, Manhunt AU, Multiverse concept, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic Minecraft, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The mention of Undertale only in the first chapter, There's a fluff here, really - Freeform, we will get to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTown/pseuds/BrokenTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How he ended up in this strange world, Dream did not know, but he really wanted to find out.<br/>The quickly falling night revealed its terrible secrets. Monsters, in whose eyes there was not a single glimmer of intelligence, came to the surface. The groans of the undead, the screams of huge spiders, the rattling of bones of naked skeletons, all trying to shoot him, the hissing of strange green creatures and the speech of strange long-legged entities with purple eyes - all this at the beginning was frightening.</p><p>Later he got used to it. But even so, the positive keeper was trying to calm his trembling hands.</p><p>Where is he?</p><p>Or</p><p>Nightmare lured Dream into a trap, and he by unknown means, fell into another world. As it turned out later, to another dimension. And Dream had to run. Run and not stop, because the hunters were ordered to catch him alive or dead.</p><p>But, even on the run, he felt someone else's despair, pain and suffering, mixed with his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection of universes with a single traveler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fate has chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No signs of trouble. Until that very moment, when a strange feeling in his chest did not summon him. Dream was curious, extremely curious about what had happened. He separated from his friends, telling them that he could handle what might await him. It was a mistake for which he later reproached himself.</p><p> </p><p>At what point did he realize that the universe he has stepped into was a trap?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know himself. Was it just an empty universe that had caught his attention in some unknown way, and untouched by the Destroyer? It smacks of delirium, but it is. Without knowing it, as soon as he entered the desert world, Dream activated the mechanism. He could not open a portal to another alternate universe, something was blocking this possibility. He could not teleport further than the place he saw. After another attempt to open the portal, he exhaled wearily. A foreboding of future troubles stirred anxiously inside.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, even for itself, a skeleton in golden robes quickly darted towards a huge oak, whose immense trunk could easily hide it both in its roots and in its branches. He was a pretty good climber.</p><p> </p><p>The negative aura, like an all-consuming emptiness in itself, devoured the excess of positive energy released into the environment, transforming them into a similar one. His brother is here. Apparently he was waiting. Is that why he decided to corner him? Let loose?</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of a broken radio, ear-cutting noise, and pitch-shifting words indicated Error suspected whereabouts. Nightmare wants to lock him up in this world, like in a prison? Well, the exits were blocked for him without it. But…</p><p> </p><p>In just a second, he fell to his knees. He didn't care how much it hurt. He was finally blocked from the rest of the universe. There isn't much magic left, but enough to heal possible wounds. The main thing is to have time to escape. He will not let the sudden feeling of loss of a part of himself overwhelm him. Never. Not this time.</p><p> </p><p>- I know you're here, Dream. You can't hide.</p><p> </p><p>His brother's voice was suspiciously mocking, at some point even joyful. He really started something, since he brought the Destroyer into this business. Go and get interested, you will dance with a tambourine for a century.</p><p> </p><p>But Dream didn't dwell on it. I did not answer my brother to such an obvious fact. The only thing he really knew how to do well was to run. Run and don't stop. Away from your problems, feelings, decisions made.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like how his positive aura was affecting those around him. In the beginning, a kind of addiction, like a drug, and later, hatred for him as a keeper. Why, a positive guardian should always be happy. Bullshit. When others begin to understand that he can also feel negative, it becomes a shock for them: "How so?"</p><p> </p><p>That's how.</p><p> </p><p>How else should he feel? It is impossible to be only positive or negative. There is always balance. And over time, Dream realized that Nightmare had found his balance, while he had not. He has a family, even if not blood relatives, but spiritually. He had no one.</p><p> </p><p>Ink - a soulless skeleton whose feelings and actions are soaked through with falsehood? Blue - who really has a family and a living universe while he has the remains of the ashes? Dream was not jealous, on the contrary, he was happy for the young skeleton in their group. He always protected Blue from problems, not showing all the horrors of the multiverse they held. As much as Dream wanted to help other, more terrible timelines, he couldn't change the code and the Creators. Deep down, he considered the two friends, but not family.</p><p> </p><p>They were somehow joined by Cross, who later returned to the Nightmare gang. Dream remembered his energetic signature and clearly felt that his ex (ex?) friend was in this world. So others are here too.</p><p> </p><p>Inwardly counting to three, with a quick sigh escaping from his chest, he jumped off his knees and began to climb the tree. During the time spent away from his brother, when he was able to free himself from the stone prison, he learned a lot. Especially survival.</p><p> </p><p>- Fuck!</p><p> </p><p>Muffled screams echoed behind him. Someone, apparently Killer, threw one of their knives at him, but only hit the bark of a tree. It was close. The blade went deep, he couldn't reach it without effort, and he was running out of time. Ignoring others, Dream focused on his surroundings. Quickly running along one of the longest branches, and therefore not reliable to withstand a sufficiently large weight, he jumped in time, making a somersault in the air and rolling over his left shoulder. The shocked sigh remained unnoticed. Like and the crackle of a breaking branch, followed by a cry of panic.</p><p> </p><p>Dream ran like never before. He used all the techniques he learned from and to, driven into him like an instinct. Looped like a hare and did not leave a trace, but they still caught up with him. Those who were pursuing him, forces and opportunities were not in a state of blockage. The obstacles that appeared in front of him, blocked passages and short paths hidden from him at the beginning did not arouse suspicion, but now...</p><p> </p><p>Field. An open field, open country, where there is nothing but grass reaching his knee. It can be seen at a glance. He was lured to this very place, but for what purpose?</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, he exhaled in disbelief, frowning. His pursuers lagged behind him, although before that they were hardly two meters away. Intuition screamed to run, and Dream ran. No matter where, the main thing is away from the field on which he was. But it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't hear the slab that he had stood on earlier when he stopped to see why his brother’s gang decided to retreat under his feet. But he heard the clicks of a certain mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>He got scared. As never before, he didn't know what to do. A purple barrier rose around him, preventing him from escaping. The magic concentrated within the barrier rose from under his feet, surrounding him with corrupting negativity. Everything inside was frozen in ice.</p><p> </p><p>He won't die here. In a trap. If necessary, he will rip out freedom with his teeth, arrows, fists, but he will not get stuck in this place. But…</p><p> </p><p>He also bitterly thinks he deserves it. A similar attitude towards yourself. Having protected himself from everyone, Dream understood that they would not look for him. Maybe, Blue will raise their forgetful friend to his feet, but this will take months. He was often absent from which they used to not see him for weeks, but... He hopes that they can cope without him when he is gone.</p><p> </p><p>- Got it, birdie? Now you can't run, uh... Quickly, contagion!</p><p> </p><p>When others approached him, he did not notice, more focused on finding the ligature of symbols, some of which began to change their designation until he could read them. As if the structure of the barrier changed its original meaning, changing the writing language beyond recognition. Paying attention to the audience, especially his brother standing next to the Destroyer, Dream sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Well, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Melancholy, leaning against the barrier, he looked at each one with a long look. At the guiltily shifting from foot to foot behind the rest of the group of Cross, he looked with a slight measure of amusement and held his gaze a little longer, again transferring the shining golden pupils to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>- And, now what?</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gaze shifted from the ranting Dust to him. He visibly relaxed, no longer expecting a shower of arrows of positive energy from his younger brother. With an evil smile, he answered the question as casually as possible, swinging his tentacles to the sides.</p><p> </p><p>- Now? Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Dream tilted his head to the side, staring at his brother in disbelief. He did not answer the question asked correctly.</p><p> </p><p>- I mean, what's next? You caught me, weakened me, cut me off from the Multiverse. Answer me, brother.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smile became more of a grin.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, dear <em>brother</em>, this is just the beginning. The beginning of the fall of your reign.</p><p> </p><p>"What other "government"?"</p><p> </p><p>- Finally, justice will prevail, Dream. And you…</p><p> </p><p>Unable to bear it, he barked, interrupting his brother's speech and clenching his yellow-gloved fists with a crisp crunch. I don't care about the wounds, my brother is talking about some kind of nonsense and this must be finished.</p><p> </p><p>- What are you talking about? Where did you see "my reign"?! I just wanted to get you back, restore family ties, and now you are standing in front of me and talking some nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Dream is tired. Is incredibly tired. And he's tired of restraining myself too.</p><p> </p><p>A stunned silence passed through the group in front of him, but only Cross looked genuinely worried. The others smiled for some reason as Nightmare twisted his face with barely contained rage, but after a long exchange of glances, he shrugged loosely. This time the voice was taken by the Destroyer, who had previously carefully looked towards the changing shapes of symbols.</p><p> </p><p>- I did not expect from you, Dream. Or don't you really know? Apparently Inkwell decided not to tell you. But it doesn't matter anymore, you won't be up to it anyway. Now, idiots, which of you broke the drawing?</p><p> </p><p>Dream was silent. Still, in some aspects, the soulless guardian of the Alternative Universes acted from decisions that were more understandable to him, including manipulations.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, forehead touching the cold barrier wall that divided him into before and after. He was manipulated again, and he didn't even notice. As in childhood. Dream did not sense the coming storm until it came, stunning him with its speed. But this time the storm will bury him. The first time he escaped with injuries. There will be no second chance for him.</p><p> </p><p>The gang also became quiet, exchanging glances with each other. Nobody confessed. But, it was no longer necessary. Nightmare grin, directed towards the group, did not bode well. Blinking, he saw his brother's face change. Grinning anticipatingly, he whispered, but Dream heard him anyway:</p><p> </p><p>- Began.</p><p> </p><p>The oval-shaped barrier in which Dream was imprisoned illuminated the area in purple. The symbols, changing at a terrible speed, stopped their course and freed themselves out of it in a frantic stream. They whispered in a different language, telling their stories, flew in a kaleidoscope before his eyes and surrounded his bones, which made his throat feel sick. Symbols enveloped him, immersing him in obscure information, painfully restraining movement, and Dream screamed. Agony flowed through the body, heated with iron in the furnace. Pain obstructing his ability to think clearly, lulling his bones with twisting convulsions. But through the cacophony of sounds and sensations, he heard the voice of the Destroyer of Worlds.</p><p> </p><p>- The portal is unstable, get out of here now!</p><p> </p><p>His last constructed thought was Error first word before darkness fell over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Portal?.."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Dream has joined the game...</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The first thing he felt when he began to come to himself was pain. Over time, it subsided, but it still made itself felt. By that time, the rest of the senses were connected. At first, Dream felt the softness of the ground he was lying on. Then he heard birdsong and the murmur of the river not far from him. Then the vision was connected, and after it the rest of the senses woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight momentarily blinded the positive keeper, forcing him to close his eyes. When he blinked, Dream looked around, inwardly wondering where he was this time.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of an oak forest. To be more precise, in a grove, under a tree, whose leaves fell right on his face, not particularly blocking the rays of the sun. Sighing, he began to crawl to the side not surrounding him with earth and tree branches. He felt the bonds of the Destroyer begin to melt away. Energy bubbled up inside him, signaling into the void. The lei-lines of the worlds reestablished connection with him, from which his magic began to replenish. But, for some reason, the connection was different from the previous one, but he attributed it to a short-term violation of the integrity of the balance of the worlds.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the consequences of imbalance. And he did not want to allow this, because Dream exhaled with relief, realizing that he did it on time. He sincerely did not want the worlds to collapse, pulling the original with him.</p><p> </p><p>He did not wish death for billions of lives. He did not want the death of his friends, his brother, his enemies. Every life for which he is responsible and whose deaths are on his conscience. He is the keeper of the positive, the keeper of the yang part of the balance. It <em>should</em> be so.</p><p> </p><p>Before that, the joyful bird trills over his head had ceased in alarm. Dream was alert. Rising from the ground and going out into the sun, he tried to quietly hide behind the foliage and tall grass, cursing as never before his, albeit not bright, but catchy clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The noise of approaching voices caught his attention. In the forest, not far from it, a path was visible, along which a couple of children with axes were walking. They were dressed in simple clothes that Dream often saw on the villagers, next to which he lived with his brother... many years ago. He shook his head, trying to focus on the current reality, not sinking into disturbing memories. The children slowly walked up to the trees and began to cut them down. They told each other jokes, had as much fun as they could while working. Their pure laughter echoed through the grove. This lifted Dream spirits. However, several things happened after that.</p><p> </p><p>The ley-lines, which were recovering inside him, began, like a single mechanism, synchronization. The energetic component of the worlds launched the slow motion of the long dormant scales, accepting its code and balancing the possibilities. The balance of the universe has slowly but surely moved from a dead center to the side where there is neither positive nor negative. The power of creation and a deeper knowledge of a foreign language were added to the already existing possibilities. It was this that surprised him. But most of all he was surprised by what was happening around the children chopping trees.</p><p> </p><p>He, a skeleton monster, has seen a lot in this life over the past two hundred years after his release. It was difficult to surprise him with some things, but even so, the children succeeded. To the world, in particular, too.</p><p> </p><p>They started cutting down the trees from the root side. At the beginning he did not quite understand their actions, but after the felled trees approaching the ground suddenly disappeared and in their place saplings, a couple of apples and a cluster of wood resources hovered above the ground, Dream exhaled in disbelief. He stepped back a couple of steps, unwittingly stepping on a stick, which broke with a deafening crunch under his boot. The children working at this time shuddered at the noise and turned around. Their eyes widened in fear. The younger one shook. The elder froze. Their gazes were directed directly at him. Dream swallowed the lump in his throat. The younger's panicked cry brought the other child out of his stupor:</p><p> </p><p>- M-monster!</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the objects piled up in a large pile and the ax and leather bag with supplies left on the ground, the elder picked up the other in his arms and ran very quickly, hiding among the trees in an unknown direction. But away from the monster. Away from danger. Away from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>The keeper of the positive shuddered. The fear and horror of the two children went through the nerves, as if they were standing right in front of mortal danger, leaving what they brought and got to lie untouched on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>They fled.</p><p> </p><p>And Dream didn't know the reason. But emotions, especially the brightest at that moment, mixed with him, belatedly calling from the depths of his apple soul the horror he had experienced. The children's fear was in stark contrast to the earlier laughs. It was not good for him. But he found the strength to go to the place where the children were earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the bag in hand, an inventory panel opened in front of him. Of the eighteen slots, approximately fourteen remained empty. The filled bins contained five fried steaks, two bottles of water, and one huge book with the words “Crafting Recipes” on the cover. This interested him, but Dream decided to deal with it later. When he finds these children, he will definitely return their things, but for now, they will stay with him.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the bag's inventory, he decided to open his own. And he froze, realizing that he had expanded quite a lot in size. Previously, he was constantly barely enough basic eight slots, and he often scolded the original code of the multiverse, but now... twenty-eight, not counting those that he already had. But that wasn't what struck him the most. He could see himself, not looking in the mirror, in a small window, apparently a designation of himself and showing the current state. Dream shook his head. It was weird.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that all worlds adhered to the same code, which did not give hackers great powers and opportunities, but nevertheless allowed them to see the hidden monsters in their world. The original universe could not go off course by setting an unbreakable rule - the code is one. Even if the worlds differed greatly from the original, nothing could break it.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, Dream, looking at the inventory, slowly began to realize the terrifying truth. He is not in any other world different from his. He's in a different world, a different multiverse. He was not stupid, not at all. But he will not be able to return home, he will not come back without destroying before that the world in which the guardian of the positive was already. He will not see his brother, friends, enemies. Just because they will all die. Violation of one of the pillars of balance steadily pulls the others along with it, plunging everything into chaos and devastation. Until there is nothing left. They are lucky if the original world is isolated from everyone else, breaking the bond. But the time before the crash gave a countdown, elapsed in a split second.</p><p> </p><p>His brother's plan moved him to a world ready for collapse, and Dream became one of the connecting links, restoring the falling universe, but thereby doomed his homeworld to <strong>destruction</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>All this is his fault. The realization of this only plunged his soul into the abyss of suffering even more, from which he did not notice, neither when he sat down on the ground, nor when new things came to his inventory, nor when the sun completely set, revealing the secrets of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The rattling of bones brought him out of his stupor.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, he was glad that in this world he would come across at least something familiar with the old, until the moment an arrow flew in front of his face and crashed between his legs. Turning around, Dream saw a skeleton. A naked skeleton, in whose ribcage an inverted white heart did not burn. In whose chest there was no soul. In whose eyes there was no light. Whose phalanxes of fingers pulled the string of a bow ready to shoot straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream made a roll to the side in time, avoiding the attack, from which the arrow flew past. He, like no one else, knew how to operate with a bow, but he also knew like no one else how to resist against those in whose hands were various kinds of weapons.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to learn, easy to fight, right, Nick?"</p><p> </p><p>But he also knew how to avoid a combat encounter. And Dream chose. He ran, jumping on large tree branches, hiding his trail from what turned out to be a hostile monster. He went far enough, but remembered the area.</p><p> </p><p>As never before, he thanked his cartographic memory, wherever he went - he will definitely remember where he was before. It was quite different from his friend, the hyperactive artist, that Dream was simply ridiculous. But even so, unlike the skeleton he met, his soulless friend was absolutely alive, and did not act only on instincts - I see the target, I shoot.</p><p> </p><p>He made a temporary halt on a branch of a large tree, leaning his spine wearily against the bark of an oak tree. Dream barely noticed how the swiftly falling night revealed its terrible secrets. Not far off, he heard the groans of the undead. A zombie whose eyes did not show the glint of reason. Huge spiders sliding along the ground, whose eight bright red eyes sometimes stopped on him, but recognizing their own, crawled away to another area. The already familiar skeletons, all trying to shoot him, and whose bones rattling over time caused only a headache. Hissing, strange green creatures that barely noticed anyone alive and with intelligence in their eyes exploded. The appearance near him of two strange long-legged entities with purple eyes at the beginning frightened him, even so, he sighed in shock when he heard their speech and barely endured until he teleported in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>- "The upper world is strange, but curious"</p><p> </p><p>- "The locals are afraid of the monsters that surround them at night"</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle from one of the entities showed his agreement with the expression.</p><p> </p><p>- "They are afraid of us"</p><p> </p><p>- "Ender said, that he felt a strange entity in the direction of these coordinates"</p><p> </p><p>The second took a piece of earth in his hands, rearranging it to the other side, but at the same time intercepting a red flower standing next to him, pressing it to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>- "Equilibrium is stabilizing"</p><p> </p><p>- "The order was given to find out its source"</p><p> </p><p>The sound of an unfamiliar teleportation caught their attention, causing both monsters to turn to see the one who disturbed their peace. The monster holding the flower to its chest loosened its grip on the stem, from which it fell to the ground, barely noticed by the entity.</p><p> </p><p>A skeleton stood before them. A skeleton in golden robes, from whose golden eyes the mind poured like a river. The skeleton, whose aura enveloped the two-meter monsters of the end, like the soft fluff of blankets, comes from its native lands.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton, whose strength was the reason for the beginning of the movement of the long sleeping mechanism. A skeleton that became the pillar of balance in their crumbling universe.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton that caught the Ender Dragon's attention. Dragon of the End. Their lord, who despaired of returning to life the guardian of light killed by the inhabitants of the upper, felt a move into one of the dimensions associated with it, another, living one, who happily brought the universes back to life. <em>Hope for existence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Their master wanted to reward the one who did it. But, the two monsters saw something else. The new guardian should have been warned, protected from death. Local residents, barely seeing him, could kill. Just because he is a monster. Probably for this reason they picked up the little skeleton in their arms, not allowing him to say a word, but warning. He clearly understood them if he leaned close:</p><p> </p><p>- “Don't look us in the eye, we don't want to attack you, new<em> keeper</em>. Our lord would like to see you, do not be afraid..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Born of graves and left below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigh. Jogging, turning into a fast paced sprint. Exhalation. Jump, catch on the cornice of the house and pull yourself up, quickly move along the roofs of houses. Fortunately, it's night outside. But at the same time, it can be seen at a glance.</p><p> </p><p>With fear, his soul beat against his ribs like a bird in a cage.</p><p> </p><p>Turn, jump into the river, before that, having managed to throw a homemade potion under his feet, allowing him not to fall like a stone to the bottom of the reservoir. There was a sound of broken glass, by which they could figure it out. But he could deceive his pursuers by sailing in the other direction from the coast located closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging, he internally thanked the Creator for the fact that he did not have lungs. Such a long stay under water could be attributed to a potion, fragments of a bottle of which remained on the roof of one of the houses in the village.</p><p> </p><p>He was not afraid that by the remains of a volatile liquid, those skilled in the preparation of potions could try to determine what was in the composition. They will understand the recipe, but they will never be able to find the main ingredient.</p><p> </p><p>The full moon shone brightly on the area, rising higher. Based on the position of the celestial body and shadows, Dream was able to determine approximately the exact time of day. It had long gone well past midnight.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness of the forest was overwhelming, hiding monsters behind the whispering foliage. But now, this darkness was a second home for him, surrounding with protection and giving him much needed time to escape.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got out of the water, he was alarmed by the silence. A light breeze brought with it a distinct smell of gunpowder. Have you decided to blow it up? Another trap set by hunters. Apparently we found out where he was going and got ahead of him. Only now he's not stupid to fall for her.</p><p> </p><p>Various methods of hunting, stalking prey, excitement and intense pleasure. This is familiar to him. Only now, he acts as a game. A giant target is literally painted on its back.</p><p> </p><p>And who can only be thanked for such a gift?</p><p> </p><p>Though, Dream knew whom, wearily rubbed the white porcelain mask over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing up a trunk near a standing dark oak tree, he chuckled when he saw hunters hiding in the bushes beneath him. Right under the branch he's sitting on. The mask's gaze moved to the reeds and tall grass that hid its path to the beginning of the biome. The change of image did him only good. Green on green does not stand out as much as his previous outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, he had all the time in the world. One could only sympathize with the immortal keepers of the pillars of the balance of this multiverse, their time came and went, replaced by new ones. He himself was not so, and at the same time, the remaining opportunities only widened the gap between the guards.</p><p> </p><p>But Dream was frankly all the same, in a way, he didn't care. Previously, he lived with help, an eternal desire to act, was a plug in every barrel, remaining blind and deaf to evil speeches, greedy glances. Now he sincerely wished to shake his brother's hand for such a sudden, but no less desired vacation, a gift. But that was impossible. And several factors play a major role at once.</p><p> </p><p>First: he is in another world, the universe. Besides, he is bound by unbreakable vows.</p><p> </p><p>Secondly: the place where he previously lived could have simply disappeared a long time ago without leaving a trace of stardust in the endless void. But there was also a possibility that the original world could be isolated and the mechanism rebuilt again, gathering survivors.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hoped that his friend was smart enough to do just that, otherwise... He didn't even want to think that it was "otherwise." I didn't want to burden myself with an additional burden of guilt. And so the cats scratched their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Thirdly, he feels good here too. Yes, hunters get it, yes, he lives on the run. Only now he is used to it. Movement is life.</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, sometimes the hunter and the victim change roles. That's when Dream has to include all of his acting and skills. Sometimes he tried, as far as possible, not to make it clear where he could escape when everything returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering how he came to this life, Dream could not help but smile. Still, in a sense, such running around helps him not to focus on dark thoughts, guilt. The sense of danger is familiar to him firsthand. But still, he had to hide.</p><p> </p><p>To be on the safe side, he carried several pairs of changeable clothes in his bag inventory. On the run, you don't really think about fashion, washing, and comfort. He could have gone to the bottom for a long time, to return to a place where they would not have looked for him. But at the same time, Dream pondered. Move from city to city, from village to village about every five years? It's not him.</p><p> </p><p>Its wind is movement. Its seas and oceans are the throat of old mines and the height of steep mountains. His life is travel.</p><p> </p><p>At what point exactly was he supposed to give up his passion and go on the run? If he is not mistaken in the dates, the hunters have been pursuing him for a little over nine years. And every time they change. Now this is a group of four people, previously there were hired robbers who do not hesitate to rob and kill civilians. Dream would later mow these vile creatures clean. He felt no pity or compassion for them. It was enough for him that they killed children. Later they were not hired. Apparently they learned their lesson.</p><p> </p><p>By the way, about people. About only two of them are. Others remind him of the races he met during the breakaways. Demon and hybrid. Interesting company. Even too much.</p><p> </p><p>But, nevertheless, it is worth remembering how his adventures began. Even at the age of seven hundred, Dream has seen a lot over the past nine years. But before that, he left a gift for the bush boys, before finally leaving in the direction of an unknown land.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Twelve years ago...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He probably shouldn't have done what he did. Unfortunately, you cannot go back in time. A short movement through the void reminded Dream of the moments when he remained in some worlds until the moment the timeline was reset. Monsters that had nothing to do with the world were thrown into the anti-void.</p><p> </p><p>But it also reminded him that his house, even at this very second, could disappear. And all this is his fault. But to think that only he is guilty in this situation is wrong. It was his brother's choice to lure and close in an unfamiliar abandoned universe. Twisting it in his head, Dream remembered the words of the Destroyer of Worlds about a certain "drawing."</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn't planned, what exactly should have happened? A riddle, the answer to which he will not find either in the near future, or ever at another moment.</p><p> </p><p>The monster holding him under his arms, together with another, moved into a previously hidden dimension, barely perceptible after re-creating a connection with numerous worlds. The violet particles that filled the eye began to fade, revealing the veil of secrecy.</p><p> </p><p>The endless blackness of the sky strewn with stars, ten huge pillars, created from a strange, almost black-purple stone. If you look closely enough, you can see crystals floating on the pedestal, the function of which was a mystery to him. On the four tallest pillars, they were hidden behind an iron grating. It only fueled his interest more. Why was it done?</p><p> </p><p>Looking further, he noticed a strange structure in the very center of the surface of the yellowish-white island. A pedestal crafted from ash black stone. On the other side, the dormant haze of emptiness showed many floating islands. On some of them he saw cities.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to the two worlds, one of which he was in earlier before the unstable portal carried him to another dimension, everything was covered with green. Grass, flowers, trees grew everywhere. But the sky was different in them. One was dirty neon. The other is crystal clear blue. He remembered that in some worlds, nature could take up, but the one into which he stepped and was eventually isolated, had the consequences of the post-apocalypse. Only mutated plants and animals survived. It was easy to get lost there.</p><p> </p><p>In the world that Dream entered, different laws were in force. If earlier it was barely possible to fit all the necessary things into eight slots, now their number has increased by three. Even an ordinary bag exceeded the usual limit twice! What further?</p><p> </p><p>But the dimension into which he was led by beings twice his height did not just seem to be their home, it was their abode.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of strong wings overhead caught Dream's attention, focusing on the flying creature. The dust that rose up hit the eye sockets and settled in the nose, from which he quickly began to rub his eyes, sneezing deafeningly a couple of times. The clatter of claws on the rocky rock of the floating island marked the successful landing of the Master of these places. The dragon, which the young skeleton saw only now, was a kind of their protector, the guardian of these places.</p><p> </p><p>It was pure black in color, blending in with the sky of this region. The crest, claws, thorns and the outline of the wings of a bright gray color only made him stand out, and the light of the penetrating violet eyes, the same as those of the entities around him, was full of the wisdom of past centuries.</p><p> </p><p>The two-meter monsters exchanged glances, set him on the ground, respectfully stepping aside a couple of steps of their long legs. Tilting their bodies slightly in a bow, they both uttered phrases that baffled Dream.</p><p> </p><p>- "Order executed, Ender"</p><p> </p><p>- "We found him"</p><p> </p><p>- "Rather, he is us"</p><p> </p><p>With a strangled sound, the shoulders of one of the entities trembled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream could feel the amusement emanating from him, but he didn't dwell on it, looking at the dragon. Ender. The interest and sincere joy emanating from him filled his soul with warmth, from which the golden eyes of the guardian of positive turned into stars, which happened extremely rarely.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon, whose gaze was fixed on the monsters, was transferred to him. Stretching out his long neck, purple smoke poured from his nostrils, involuntarily inhaling which, he heard a strange voice. Ancient, tired, but infinitely joyous. But with positive emotions, most of them were negative. Regret, denial, pity.</p><p> </p><p>-<em> “A great burden has fallen on your shoulders, child. I am happy that thanks to you, the world will not fall into the clutches of the abyss. But I also sincerely regret that, saving one world, you were forced to leave yours"  </em></p><p> </p><p>The dragon descended from the plinth, heavily approaching the small, childlike guardian. The ground trembled under his feet, but Dream did not take his eyes off the gigantic creature.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>“The future is covered with darkness, after your arrival. The plague has long devoured him from the inside, but with you came hope. In one of the worlds, hidden from my eyes, <strong>it</strong> is hidden. Only a scarlet gaze I see, destruction in the fall. But I know one thing, as soon as you meet him, you will know. And the plague will go away"  </em></p><p> </p><p>With his arms outstretched, Dream stroked Ender's muzzle, which had dropped closer. The scales, which previously appeared to be sharp, were smooth to the touch. Cold, but dense at the same time. In some places, joints and scars were felt. The old, faded scales crumbled ashes under his hands, but Dream did not stop easily scratching hard-to-reach places on the truly huge body of the beast.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>“You have become one of the main pillars of this universe. Death of the past, betrayal of a neighbor. This shook faith. Has corrupted trust. But you. With your arrival, everything will turn into a return. Life and Death. Creation and Destruction. Light and Darkness. I don’t know how to express my gratitude to you for the sacrifice you brought to the altar of souls. But I can teach you how this world works, its laws and order. Its capabilities. Its boundaries" </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream did not ask what had happened to the past guardian. He knew the sensation of the pain that the other was experiencing, so he continued silent support, slowly continuing to rub the scales that torn under his hands like old parchment. A satisfied, rumbling rumble swept through the silence, awakening the wanderers frozen in one pose. Raising himself to his full height, one of them gave a voice:</p><p> </p><p>- "What are the further instructions?"</p><p> </p><p>Sitting between the dragon's crossed paws, Dream rubbed gently with his phalanxes the circles between the silvery horns, holding the head of the dragon that was holding him in a protective grip on his knees. The end of the flexible tail wrapped around his legs, preventing the guardian of the positive from leaving. And he didn't really want to. Closing his eyes, Ender plunged into such an alluring magical stream, transmitted to him by the young skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>“Find those sent on a quest in closed worlds. Let them rest" </em></p><p> </p><p>Bowing their heads and without further ado, the two creatures disappeared with an unfamiliar crack of space, leaving behind purple dust that settled in the air. Lost in thought, Dream missed at what point a previously unheard question was asked. Therefore, awkwardly fidgeting, which caused the guardian of the End to laugh, he asked him to repeat it.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>“Tell me your name, new keeper. But also know, leave the past in the past, everyone will remain alive. Live the present. Tomorrow you will study. Rest today" </em></p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Dream stopped the trembling of his hands. Smiling, he allowed himself the liberty of throwing his back on the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>- My name is Dream. And you?</p><p> </p><p>- <em>“My name is Ender, child. Call me "you", I do not tolerate formality"  </em></p><p> </p><p>Giggling, the guardian of positivity nodded, pushing dark thoughts away from him, starting to get used to the strange speeches of the dragon more or less. The fatigue that came over the week of hard work, plus a day of running around and a day of additional information, as well as the very movement in space, finished him off, drawing him into sleep. Everything else is tomorrow.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When Dream was told about the beginning of his studies, he did not expect to be taught basic school knowledge in the first place. Exactly seven hundred years ago, he did not think about it, since there were no schools in the village in which he lived with his brother. Even so, they had group training in writing and speaking. But here...</p><p> </p><p>History studies, cartography, biomes, crafting, battles, stealth. In the last two, he was not bad, admittedly, he barely made it to the advanced marksman. Possession of a sword, ax, pickaxe, bow. He retrained all this anew.</p><p> </p><p>Mathematics, arithmancy, inventory, teaching orientation in space and in especially difficult situations. Improvisation, development of intuition, good luck. He tried, studied, fell, but rose from his knees. He was tired of being weak, constantly losing.</p><p> </p><p>He was given a small house, providing an easy chair for the bed. When asked why the bed could not be installed, he was taken away from living places, giving him the opportunity to ascertain for himself why not. As soon as he put it on the rock, he heard the familiar hiss. Literally a second before the irreparable, he was picked up in his arms, teleporting away from the scene. The usual purple particles flooded his sight, but his hearing was deafened by an explosion. The ringing subsided, as did the dizziness. What he saw startled Dream.</p><p> </p><p>There is hardly anything left of the island, although it was quite large and dense.</p><p> </p><p>As he was later explained to him, the magic he invests in creating objects increases their strength and capabilities. In this case, it increased the strength and radius of the explosion.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he stopped being surprised that he barely crawls home to just sleep. Yes, he's been calling this place home for a while now. They love him, take care of him, protect him from troubles and, before the final release, teach him how to stand up for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He got acquainted with the action of the red stone, the device of mechanisms. He studied the strategy of battles, all kinds of traps of hunters, learned what creatures live in the Void.</p><p> </p><p>Most likely, it was his experiments with planting plants or training in sewing that determined his future actions. His golden cape and cloak were badly worn out, since he noticed in time and restored the shelter. But a heavy weight of guilt and regret conquered his resilience, ramming the door off its hinges. Leave the past as the past. Ender's advice was good. Extremely good, because Dream decided to follow him, radically changing his appearance, like his inner one.</p><p> </p><p>His training in the writing of the languages of this world, especially the font of enchantment under the all-seeing eye of Ender, was not in vain. He quickly became friends with the people inhabiting the islands, because when the children heard that he needed clay for experiments and large pieces of porcelain, they brought him so much that most of it could no longer fit into a large chest.</p><p> </p><p>Dream often pleased little hooligans with all kinds of trinkets, figurines, souvenirs. Their parents were happy, feeding the keeper tired after training every time. He was grateful to them. Especially their sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon looked at this disgrace with laughing eyes, but did not allow the student to rest. In the process of experimenting, they created a rune ligature that allows Dream to take on human form. But even there were some nuances.</p><p> </p><p>Milky white skin, blonde, long hair, small rounded nose and eyes. Pupil gold and inky blackness of the eyeball. His eyes could betray his inhuman nature. The existence of the hybrids was not disputed, but they were still pursued by hunters. And then what will they say about revealing the existence of a new kind of monster that does not burn in the light of the sun?</p><p> </p><p>Dream transferred the knot of symbols to porcelain, adding and fixing the result with another pattern. He is a skeletal monster, but at the same time, a guardian of the pillar of balance, a positive guardian. So he put a particle of his true magic into the mask, and Ender, humming approvingly, breathed flame onto the smooth surface of white porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>The final version of all the previous long-term experiments, the total time of which took a little over a year, was concentrated in a seemingly fragile round mask that completely hid Dream's face. Bonded by the magic of the guardians, she acquired incredible hardness, not inferior in destruction to obsidian. An emoji appeared on the face.</p><p> </p><p>Porcelain mask with a pattern. A smiley is a sign of his past. A smile "from ear to ear" and small eyes-points were somewhat reminiscent of a half-closed look in a sly squint. Barely noticeable, a golden glow passed over the white surface. Dream remembered, as if it had happened yesterday, how he took a brush dipped in ink and drew a rune ligature on the mask, securing it with his blood and magic. The drawing that was formed later helped to find the lost piece of the mosaic.</p><p> </p><p>The smile on the mask was a direct parallel to the smile on his face many years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Magic created an illusory dense body, preventing the suspicion of deception. Dream tried to get used to the sensations, not rarely practically without removing the mask for days on end. The illusion placed on his palm only added to the look of skin and tendons, otherwise he was himself. But even so, at first they shied away from him, but recognizing him, they asked questions.</p><p> </p><p>The change of image was psychologically difficult for him. First of all, because he will not be able to shine among the inhabitants of the upper world. Yellow and orange in this matter could not help anything. He immediately attracted attention, willingly or unwillingly, focusing it on himself.</p><p> </p><p>To avoid this, he sewed himself a new outfit. The old one, with flashes of memories of past years, put it in a bag, which is still in the inventory.</p><p> </p><p>Dark green raincoat, hiding from the eyes and rain. Green poncho with curls of purple and black. A pair of dark gray, almost black pants. Several types of sweaters and T-shirts. He had to tinker with boots and gloves, sewing them from the leather he brought, adding particles of metal to the material. On the inside of the skin, he drew curls with runes, strengthening the density and adding the ability to things to live longer than they were allotted, on all kinds of occasions. Also, he enchanted all his things to repel water, preventing the fabric from getting wet.</p><p> </p><p>But not everything was so simple. Some things he had to redo from the very beginning, doing everything possible for him. The moments that were incomprehensible to him were smoothed out, asked again and the training continued.</p><p> </p><p>He once witnessed how the Ender Dragon, replacing the guardian, was killed by a group of inhabitants of the upper world. After his death, an egg lay on the surface of the pedestal. The people left, leaving devastation in their wake as the world recovered, familiar to regular visitors. Dream raised the egg in his arms, clutching it to his chest. The barely warm shell vibrated at the contact points, showing signs of life.</p><p> </p><p>When Ender returned, he gazed sadly at the throbbing egg in the hands of the guardian, which was later placed on his front paws.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>-<em> “Our people are often visited by travelers, adventure seekers. They come, they die, or they kill and return victorious. The egg that you held in your hands is the same dragon. Sanur will return, it only takes time. Our dimension and the Void are separate, but at the same time similar. They are alone, but each sees him differently. There are countless universes, each of them is connected directly with these two dimensions. Wherever you go, in whatever world you find yourself, as soon as you find a way to us, you will return to our home. To your new home. Know this, young guardian. You are always welcome"</em></p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After that day, several more years passed, in which he saw different variations of the events that happened to him earlier. He helped the chicks to hatch, to re-learn the world, but at the same time he sympathized with the fate of the ancient guard, forced to watch how his children were killed and they went through the period of birth again. An endless cycle of death and rebirth. Endless suffering and new happiness.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon saw in him a child who needed an eye and an eye.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was not against it, quite the opposite. Often he delighted another with his childish behavior, brightness, responsiveness. But also with the passage of time they opened up to each other. Ender was genuinely surprised to learn that he was over seven hundred years old, five hundred of which he had been locked in a stone prison. Thanks to this, the guard understood Dream's tendency not to be in the four walls longer than he was supposed to and diligently avoiding darkness, which did not always save with the eternal night in the Land.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, even with a mask on his face, looked more like a child, only passing into adolescence. The wanderers' height was determined by blocks. They were exactly three in height, for the rest it was normal to have a height of two, or even 0.75 blocks. But Dream himself had a height of one and a half blocks. Twice smaller.</p><p> </p><p>Over time, he grew, barely reaching the bar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Nine years ago...</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>In the Land, time flows differently than in the upper world. If a little more than three years have passed there, then in the dimension it stretches for years. He has not lost the habit of seeing the sky, rustling leaves, running a sultry breeze. He often visited the place where he first appeared.</p><p> </p><p>The long-established kingdom was familiar to Ender. He often said that the world he found himself was one of the most prosperous. The king knew about the guards, knew their role, and prevented others from mistakenly killing those in charge of balance.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua Lucre, the same king the Dream was heading to. Indicate your role, set the official status of a server citizen. Begin to get used to living away from those who have become don't indifferent to him.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as he stepped onto the lands of the Kingdom, Dream was captured by the guards. In their communicators, they wrote about a caught intruder who crossed the border of the land. He did not know what came back, but he guessed from their faces. Nothing good awaited him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He was right. Sitting on a haystack in a dark prison cell, Dream thanked Notch and Stars for putting all the things he had taken with him into bags and hiding them in his eight-slot inventory. The two emeralds remaining in their pockets were seized by the guards, who hissed under their noses about the thieves.</p><p> </p><p>He painfully kicked those who wished to remove the mask from him on the knees, since he allowed growth, but he was still locked up in dungeon. It had long been deep night outside the barred window, but Dream could not afford to sleep. He could not understand what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Ender said that he saw the old king about a month ago, at the time of the earth's edge.</p><p> </p><p>But then why the guards in fear pronounce someone else's name, half-whispering gossip. One of them caught Dream attention.</p><p> </p><p>The new king, Sugar Thross, who was previously an ordinary knight, albeit of a fairly high level, three years ago killed the monster of the Void, emitting light, from which he received immortality.</p><p> </p><p>The eyes of the guardian of the positive, widening from the realization behind the mask, the trembling of the shoulders and the teeth creaking in rage, sounded in the deafening silence of the sleeping dungeon as an echo of the past. This creature killed the one holding the main pillar of balance, almost throwing the world into the abyss. But now, if he took the throne, then where is the previous king?</p><p> </p><p>At sunrise, his cell was opened, ordered to follow one of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to the throne room, he also recognized what had been tormenting him all night.</p><p> </p><p>King Joshua was killed, stabbed to death in the night, mowing down the entire family. In one day, the kingdom lost both the ruler and the heirs to the throne. The coup and seizure of power raised an uprising, most of the people left for other places, but away from the tyrant and despot who took the throne of their respected ruler, whom everyone still remembers with a kind word, no matter how Sugar tries to blacken his memory.</p><p> </p><p>The guard who led him to the throne room squeezed his shoulder, wishing him luck.</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded before he could say a word before the doors were open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it. If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result. When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter. Thank you very much for reading!<br/>If you need twitter, please, write.</p><p>But guys, if you want to talk to me, then I will very much even be "for", just write, please, who needs twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our debt they left to be paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past, future</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, guys, I never expected so many views. Like, lol, you are already over 1k, but kudos and comments as usual are not enough)</p><p>Guys, I need your help. How to remove the additional note attached from the first chapter to all the others? No, I do not argue, it is convenient, especially when I am too lazy to constantly write the same information about the fact that I am not a native speaker, because for me it is triple difficult, huh</p><p>But, anyway, thank you for being with me)</p><p>Individual acknowledgements Hamham)) I love you, dude, like a little brother)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sand penetrated the fabric, clogged the seams, and settled on the joint. Thank the Stars, he didn't get into the boots, thanks to the extra pieces of leather held together with a thick spider thread.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sun was hot, and there was no cloud, no wind dried from moisture. In the distance, cacti grew up, and there were various dried plants, breaking off the trunk of which, he could put a few sticks in his inventory. You never know when it will come in handy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A tumbleweed whizzed past him, with a lizard hiding inside it.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, brushing the sand from the shoulders of his raincoat, careful not to wake the new tenant. An indignant rumbling answered him. Neatness itself. His middle name.</p><p> </p><p>The sun did not bother him at all, on the contrary, giving him the opportunity to enjoy its heat. Compared to the Arctic, this is heaven and earth. If the heat was barely felt there, it was warmer than ever here. Moreover, the spell of the air conditioner was set very timely, not allowing the fabric to overheat and fade in the sun, losing its rich green color.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, but Dream loved deserts, forests, fields, and savannas. What he really didn't like was the icy wastelands, the jungles, the swamps. Cold, excessive humidity, dampness. All this he tried to avoid, but often his path ran through them.</p><p> </p><p>The sand was still tolerable. The nearest oasis is not so far away, so he sped up a little. Not everyone will dare to overcome the desert at the peak. Often the sun can overheat, from which the percentage of getting sunstroke only increases exponentially. Mirages, hallucinations - all this did not help any living creature in crossing from one biome to another. But right now, it was good for him.</p><p> </p><p>On horseback, you could still try, but without water, you cannot ride for a long time. In addition to himself, food and water should be prepared in advance for feeding the stallion. Dream left her faithful assistant in the nearest village, not wanting to take any chances. He almost doesn't care about the rays of the scorching sun. It's too warm to complain.</p><p> </p><p>It was truly a pity to leave his horse, which itself did not want to leave him. But he was able to explain why by gently stroking the red mare's white nose. She looked at him with knowing dark eyes, plucking at the now-real blond hair on his head.</p><p> </p><p>The ability to talk to animals was a personal trait that his mother had given him from the moment he was born. In a final reminder of himself in Ursa's life, he forged her silver horseshoes, extending the lifespan of a loyal friend, leaving her in a decent family that made ends meet. As a token of gratitude, the father of the family gave him a map and the coordinates of the interdimensional portal created to move from world to world by his god; a couple of things for the road and three emeralds. At the attempts to refuse, the head of the family shook his head, thrusting them into his hands. As it turned out later, with a horse, they will be able to plant twice as many cultivated plants, which will be enough for food and sale to the market.</p><p> </p><p>Ordinary crafters did not understand the villagers, but they could successfully bargain with them. The indigenous population understood either the administrators or the pillars of balance, whose appearance in the world is primarily warned by the owners, and not by the governments and their rulers.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, the fact that Dream understood them was a surprise for them, but at the same time, a great joy. One of the children gave him a small black kitten, whose green eyes shone with an unearthly light. In some places, white specks of fur could be seen on its body. The paws-mittens, the chest, the tip of the tail, and the most noticeable spot was a white star on the forehead, whose rays reached to the eyes and ears, until the fifth ray stood directly between the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking the children, he took out some fish from the inventory. After feeding him, he didn't expect him to jump on his arm and climb up, crawl under his hood and curl up there, purring into his bony neck.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was looking for a hidden admin somewhere off to the side, not far from the end of the giant desert and the teleport. Not far from the border, where there was a line between three sharply different biomes.</p><p> </p><p>Traveling through the worlds in this multiverse is different from where he previously lived. And only administrators and keepers can run the mechanism. Basically, it stands as a memorial, a sign that shows how it all began and will one day end. Everyone can change the order, balance and create chaos inside the server, but this is mainly done by the entities that inhabit the world. Ghosts, demons, dreamons, residents, and others on the list. The first can be helped, either by resurrecting,or finally finishing. The second ones are quite adequate entities that do not go where they are not asked. The fourth – ordinary people who can arrange both war and the apocalypse, but mostly they are all more or less normal.</p><p> </p><p>And the third Dream hates. Wandering dream demons who crave chaos and destruction, most often being the cause of them. They can make a war out of nothing, play with people's lives like chess pieces, or worse. Bring in an infection. In one of the closed worlds, which is opened only when new people are called, something like this happened.</p><p> </p><p>If the infection is not eradicated, it can shake the global balance. And this is dangerous. So dangerous that if the world can't be cleared, the inhabitants will have to be evacuated and the server itself destroyed with all the branches it spawned. But before that, his neighbors are disinfected, first of all, those who fell under the distribution.</p><p>He truly hates these creatures, because the first one he encountered destroyed what was created on the fly.</p><p> </p><p>The Dreamons are not part of the human being, as they are part of the astral world, the dark part of the server. When they move in, they expel the true owner of the body, or kill it. But they do not like to do this, preferring to watch the suffering of the true owner of the body. If it happened to an ordinary person. With administrators, the situation is different.</p><p> </p><p>When they inhabit the creator of the server, they copy his body, data, skills, but never his memories and powers. At the end of the creation of a solid shell, the dreamons force the immortal entity to fall into a coma, hiding the body where no one will find it. But at the same time, they maintain a semblance of life, preventing the sleeper from dying of dehydration or starvation, preventing him from waking up. Unconsciously, admins can accept applications to join the server, becoming one with nature, protecting from uninvited guests, but not affecting what is happening. The server responds to the death of the creator with an instant reaction. If at the beginning everything may seem ordinary, later everything will turn to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Worlds don't last long without an admin.</p><p> </p><p>Without the sun, the world will be consumed by darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Without one of the guardians, the decline will begin.</p><p> </p><p>They can't get into the keepers of the balance, but they significantly spoil the mood for everyone. In particular, they are afraid of him, Dream. The purest positive weakens them, destroys the shields surrounding them. In just a moment, from the possessed falls into a cloud and the Dream can see their true face. If there is a ghost nearby, he can return it to the body, but from the outside it will seem like an attempt at murder.</p><p> </p><p>Which is funny on the one hand, since he still kills the creature sitting inside, after shoving the soul hovering next to the body back.</p><p> </p><p>He was once compared to the dreamon hunters. Later, he would spit and clean the speaker's tongue with soap. He would <em>never</em>, <em>ever do such</em> a rough job. <em>Banishing</em> or <em>destroying</em> a dreamon is two different things. If the hunters are inexperienced, they can simply do the opposite. Instead of the chaos creature, they will banish the true owner. But this is also true when working with ordinary people-never administrators. <em>Never.</em></p><p> </p><p>But apart from the chaos creatures, there were creators in this world. The Gods. Literally. They gave people the power from birth, the ability to create and keep from harming the server. Chosen of the forces, beyond the comprehension of ordinary people. Some of them were simply blessed with new powers. Even so, those with powers were still mortals. This means that they can be killed, even if it is very difficult. No exceptions to natural deaths from disease, hunger, and thirst.</p><p> </p><p>The Guardians of Balance are, in a sense, on this list.</p><p> </p><p>Before the split, he and his brother were still too young to take responsibility for the actions of others. They are both two sides of the same coin. Nightmare and Dream. Negative and positive. Two main pillars of balance, one of which has collapsed to the ground. The world will not tolerate inequality. Where there is a beginning, there is an end.</p><p> </p><p>Without realizing it, many have tried to disrupt the natural order of things in one way or another. Who wanted to live forever, who had the power of creation, who else. Inevitably, these fell ill, desires were transformed into torment. The one who desired immortality went mad and was pardoned, going to the circle of rebirth. The one who received the power to create was empty, having withered away in the workshop of paintings and sculptures. Others, whose dreams exceeded what was allowed, became smarter, wiser in other lives, preserving the experience they had gained.</p><p> </p><p>But one thing did not change – the balance had to be maintained. Anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It is for this reason that the opposite of the Prime God – Herobrin, the God of Primordial Chaos, created the dreamons and other evil spirits. But even with all his powers, he couldn't control all the creatures of darkness and destruction.</p><p> </p><p>That is why there were the keepers of the worlds, the pillars on which the main weight of responsibility was placed on their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Some kept order, others corrected situations, and others cleared the universe of junk and dead worlds.</p><p> </p><p>The worlds themselves are full of chaos, the structure and creation are different from the others – but each of them strives for integrity. In a sense, they will still remain full of all sorts of garbage – but this is their <em>order</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ender's job was to patrol The End, guard the dead souls, and escort them on their final journey. The souls who did not want to leave, sooner or later, became Endermans. They never died completely, they never lost themselves, but they became more open than when they were alive. Oddly enough, they could create their own kind, including hybrids, increasing the population of the pocket dimension.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, enderman have acquired an interesting feature. They were angry at any look, they raised their hatred of eye contact to the absolute. God forbid you accidentally look them in the eye. Instant death. The karma that has fallen on the heads of those who have sinned.</p><p> </p><p>In this regard, Dream was fabulously lucky twice.</p><p> </p><p>Accidentally looking one of them in the eye, he was surprised by the sudden rebound of the child, but then, as soon as he realized that the instinct is not screaming "destroy" at the top of his voice, most of the children rushed at him with hugs. After creating the mask, the adults who were afraid of their own reaction calmed down, happily sharing tips and useful skills.</p><p> </p><p>The Enderman themselves could not die, for they were mostly wandering spirits in a hard shell. Only at the moment when they felt completely released from all adversity, they asked the Dragon to lead them to the circle of rebirth.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was a positive spirit, in the shell in the form of a skeleton. His soul - golden apple - merged with his energy component for the first time in hundreds of years. Without knowing it, he was changing his appearance to a more suitable one for his new environment. For a new world.</p><p> </p><p>His task was to bring the worlds to a stable order without disturbing others. The radius of his aura increased three times as much as usual, while allowing him to feel something that he could not give a name to before. For the spirit of the positive, the opened up negative, which over time began to transform into something else, giving it the energy of another plane.</p><p> </p><p>In the back of his mind, he could feel the remaining thread of connection with his brother, hear the heartbeat, its movement. But that was the last thing that connected him to the old world. The only thing that really survived intact. The only thing he held in his hands, anxiously waiting for the moment of her disappearance, but never seeing it. It brought relief, inspiration, liberation.</p><p> </p><p>He kept walking toward his assigned goal, since the only possible way to move from world to world without purposefully affecting the code was this. There were too many ancient temple-like structures on this side of the biome cluster, which he had successfully checked for useful items, wells full of water, and canyons with the buildings of the Monster Spawner standing out against the plain stone. There's only so much left. After consulting the map, he whistled enthusiastically, more than ever glad that the hunters had not caught up with him, trying once again to destroy his plans. Still, his deception in Nether worked perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>His fear turned into a defensive reaction to many things around him. Dream helped to the best of his ability, without going beyond the limits. Not letting others fall into the trap of his aura, not letting them manipulate him; making him a pawn. His past was a lesson to him, an example of what would happen if he allowed others to take liberties. To outright sycophancy, he responded with a strict refusal, to attempts to drive into a corner, immediately attacked. If anyone thought he was alone – they were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He was never alone. Dream didn't know how to explain it, but the truth was the truth. He was with the world, the world was with him. Before the adoption of the post, it, like an alien virus, could be destroyed by anyone and everyone. Over time, he began to pay attention to the fact that the mobs do not touch him. Some even try to help.</p><p> </p><p>During his first appearance in the multiverse, before his role was written into the code of the worlds-he did not see the mind of monsters. They were trying to destroy him, acting on their own instincts. Fortunately, the fluctuations in the ley-line connections were noticed by another keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Learning and developing new opportunities helped him find his balance. The worlds that had previously perceived it as a virus accepted the code change even more happily than the Gods who were skeptical of its capabilities.</p><p> </p><p>Dream has spent his entire life holding back the waves of anger, sadness, and suffering surrounding him. But the attempts to remove <strong>him</strong>, to leave him without a way out, <em>to return back to his native world</em>, even though he himself knew that after the connection with this multiverse, it was <em>impossible without consequences</em>... Oh, how beautiful was the music of the screams of panic and the laughter of the Prime God. The words of others awakened and finally put an end to the restraint of their forces. His rage woke Herobrine, who was fast asleep, and his anger caught Notch's attention. The two main opposing gods watched with genuine interest as the other gods, their subordinates, tried to hide in panic from the danger hanging over their heads. But they didn't have time. And that made them laugh. They didn't mind the new guardian punishing their employees.</p><p> </p><p>The arrogant, fat, and openly spitting minor Gods deserved a beating. Especially from someone the two of them had only heard rumors about. Watching the incident was much more interesting, especially with the popcorn. It is a pity that sooner or later they would have to wipe away the tears of children whose pride and arrogance exceeded any boundaries. Each of the keepers wanted kick them in the snot, but they endured it. This one didn't. Because he deserved their special attention and a certain amount of... care? They weren't sure, but the general gleam of intent in their eyes gave way to fire. Unbeknownst to Dream, they gave him a priceless gift, which he discovered much later.</p><p> </p><p>This gift became a salvation, but also a mystery and at the same time an unbearable burden. </p><p> </p><p>He was not on the list of those who could die, which included all the guardians of the pillars of balance.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the murmur of gossip, the quiet exchange of glances, the faint passing of letters. The people serving in the royal court were exhausted, their faces and skin pale; not caressed by the sun. The eyes of some were like cloudy glass: no sparkle, no life. The guards were almost identical to the servants, standing on their feet with a noticeable tremor, leaning heavily on spears and walls.</p><p> </p><p>Something was brewing. Dream could guess at once, not just by pointing a finger at the sky. A conspiracy was aflame.</p><p> </p><p>As he was led, with his hands chained behind his back, through the dungeons, Dream had time to look at the surrounding space. Something strange was happening, besides another coup of power. And he needed to find out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>But even without that, he could feel something in the air. Something full of chaos and discord. Something that is ready to devour the world and leave only leftovers. And he didn't like it. Brought to the level of instinct, the premonitions only served to make him more certain, ringing alarm bells in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He was brought to the throne room. Quite a large hall, surrounded by jewelry made of quartz, gold and iron. A scarlet path led to the gleaming, polished iron throne where the current ruler at. The castle itself was made of stone, located on a hill, not far from the Misty Mountains. The Kingdom had to be protected on all sides from any possible attacks. Only the patrol that caught him proved it otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood erect, keeping own posture. Shackled, he was not allowed to move, in addition to holding his hands and shoulders. It didn't do much to stop him, but it did. The mask hid his expression, the direction of his gaze. She hid how the shadow fell before his golden eyes, hiding the terrible behind it.</p><p> </p><p>He was still young and inexperienced in determining the typical behavior of a possessed chaos creatures but this was compensated for by the discovery of a mystery. Like any keeper, he saw the true essence of the creatures around him. He felt the magic of the administrators, heard the call of help for those in trouble, felt the direction of movement literally by the movement of the air.</p><p> </p><p>He was still young and inexperienced, but that didn't change the fact that he was looking into the narrowed scarlet eyes of a creature whose features floated in the air like a mirage. The demonic exterior revealed a disturbing secret, revealed a terrible truth. The ghost of a man hovering nearby did not sweeten the picture before him.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, the true ruler of this server, in addition to the administrator, was overthrown from the throne in the most terrible way, so it turns out, everything was turned by the demon of chaos.</p><p> </p><p>But the thing is, he couldn't do it alone. Most likely, in this particular world, he was a leader, since he got into politics. This is a particularly favorite action of all those who have been promoted to the positions of leaders of certain groups. Playing with marionettes, making plans, looking at the future.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he's an eyesore. An unaccounted-for figure, an extra gear. And therefore, no one expected his appearance. Nor did know who he was.</p><p> </p><p>Ender made sure there didn't feel it. It was much harder to hide he presence from the administrators, but at least they were cooperating with the keepers. Therefore, they were not against such a move.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness swirling over the ghost's head only proved that he had no control over his own body for a long time. But that didn't stop him from nagging at dreamon tirelessly, being more of a voice of conscience, which they have never had since they were created. The ghost knew it was a thankless task, but even so, it was the only way he could get in touch with anyone other than touching the objects around him.</p><p> </p><p>The Dream was taught to identify, distinguish between those who had been captured relatively recently, for a long time, or almost all of their adult lives. In appearance, each case is similar. The darker the cloud of darkness over the ghost, the more time is calculated. The stronger the dreamon, the more chaos it creates on the way. The more of them, the harder it is to defeat – even the keeper will fall.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale and exhale. He can handle it. He can handle it. It's so easy to keep your emotions under control. Do not let the enemy know that he knows someone else's dirty secret. He'd done it before, left his feelings buried under a concrete slab of commitment.</p><p> </p><p>A glance from under his brows, lips parted in a snarl, showing the light the whiteness of the monarch's teeth; a lazy pose, all showing his eternal boredom. Dream resisted the wild urge to wipe the arrogance from that fake face. Preferably hidden in the inventory with an iron axe. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it. At least not right now.</p><p> </p><p>But he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>He was distracted. But that was excusable. The Dream didn't really miss anything special, rather the opposite. He wasn't interested in names right now, especially not the guard who was glaring at him with anger and hatred. The most interesting thing is that he did not know this person. But the one who stood behind him and held his shackled wrists - quite yes. They managed to get acquainted in one night.</p><p> </p><p>- Your Majesty, someone whose identity we cannot identify has been caught on the border of states. When trying to remove the mask, he attacks, refuses to speak, and therefore our suspicions fall on a mysterious traitor who recently planted explosives in the mines under the castle.</p><p> </p><p>The "King's" gaze shifted to him, a skeptical grin settling on his contorted face.</p><p> </p><p>- Admit it, my dear head of the guard, you just didn't want to be too formal with the prisoner, so you left a mask on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Propping himself up on his elbows, the wolf in sheep's clothing listened with interest to the utter nonsense and lies that flowed from the guard's mouth. He was amused by the mere sight of a pompous turkey trying to prove a point, trying to curry favor with his superiors. He talked and talked, until a single wave of the monarch's hand stopped his verbal diarrhea. The nails in the coffin lid were already nailed down. With your own words, he added only the remaining ones.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Dream was trying to regain his composure. Rage rose up the materialized throat, settling like sweet poison on the tongue, and the magic stirred, but it was instantly back under control, showing no excess. Dreamon, distracted by the conversation, didn't notice, but the ghost did. And he understood this signal, inspired, trying at the same time not to show it, not to attract attention.</p><p> </p><p>- You said the same thing about the other prisoner. But the terrorist attacks continue to grow and grow. There is no evidence that this <em>particular person</em> is the traitor.</p><p> </p><p>Rising to his feet, His Royal Majesty began to pace left and right beside the throne. Casting a disapproving look, Dream grimaced at the pleasure that flew right in the demon's eyes, the monarch continued to unnerve the guards way from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>- You have served this kingdom faithfully for many years, dear Head of the Guard Isaac. But, unfortunately, I have to take action before you call every person you meet a traitor to the lands on which the kingdom's territory is located. You can be free. Your deputy is quite ready to accept this post.</p><p> </p><p>The shocked face of the guard who had spoken earlier, proving his point almost with the current foam from his mouth, and after a sharp change to a stone-impenetrable one, showed his inner conflict of contradictions, set tasks for the near future. Retirement was a shock to him, and in a way, the keeper felt sorry for him, but it would still be extremely stupid to lose his life in a new world for him. Although it was his own fault, he relaxed his vigilance and got it in full.</p><p> </p><p>Bowing, which sent a chime of clashing armor flying through the great hall, he said:</p><p> </p><p>- I understand, Your Majesty. Let me take my leave and hand over the list of credentials to Petro.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to his sitting position, the monarch waved his hand wearily, a look of mock regret on his face, and a look of hellish satisfaction in his eyes. Few people could have noticed him, but Dream's trained eye immediately detected his lie. It wasn't difficult for him.</p><p> </p><p>The thing in Sugar didn't care about ordinary mortals. A growing conspiracy is as common to him as the exchange of old pawns for new ones. A game worth the candle.</p><p> </p><p>- You can go now.</p><p> </p><p>The drama that unfolded in front of him was a kind of confirmation that the minds of the people next to the demons were beginning to change, to distort. They don't notice it until it's too late.</p><p> </p><p>This one may care about someone else's mind, but not for the simple reason that he's sorry. The creature of chaos will sooner or later include the pieces left behind the chessboard in a complex plan, before that either completely destroying the body in which it is located, or returning the ghost to the body and allowing they to finish off the essentially innocent person with embittered "his" actions.</p><p> </p><p>Bowing once more, the older man turned on his heel, heading for the previously unlocked doors of the throne room. With a groan of long-unoiled iron hinges, they were locked again, leaving behind a corresponding crack of wood on stone.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hates these dream-walking demons with a fierce hatred. Dreams - are <strong>his</strong> territory, no one else's. And the moment he meets the God who created them, he will absolutely not care who he is, and Dream will hit him on the pumpkin. Wherever you spit, there is a problem with these unwanted manipulative neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>That in one world he was regularly brainwashed, that in this one. It remains only to pick up a broom and remove the remaining fragments.</p><p> </p><p>- As for you, young man, who won't take off your mask… Release him from his shackles. There is no need to keep a guest of the kingdom in captivity. Come closer.</p><p> </p><p>The guardian of Positivity narrowed his eyes, well aware of the fact that without seeing his face, the demon's spell would not be able to work on him. And he openly took advantage of it.</p><p> </p><p>The guard standing behind him flinched at the monarch's piercing gaze, grabbing the keys with trembling hands and only on the third attempt getting into the keyhole of the shackles that bound his wrists. The creak of gears, the slight fluctuation of the magic field, and his hands were free, no longer restrained by anything. Dream rubbed his wrists, hissing softly as the pain shot through his cramped limbs.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze invariably shifted from the demon sitting on the throne to the ghost hovering over his ear. More than ever, he thanked his mentor for his guidance in creating the mask. More than ever, he was glad that no one but the current guardians knew who he was or what he was. That alone made his shoulders drop a little lower, but it didn't let his wariness leave him completely. An illusion that weakened the chaos creature's vigilance.</p><p> </p><p>- I know if not everyone, then everyone who lives on this land, in the neighboring regions. But here is a man in a mask and green clothes I see for the first time. Who are you? What brings you to this place?</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed heavily, knowing exactly where this was going. An attempt to probe the ground, to introduce a new detail into the mechanism. Only here the design will not withstand its appearance. And to be more precise, the main gear.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see the point in hiding some information. What good would it do him to have his name? Practically nothing.</p><p> </p><p>- My name is Dream. I'm just an ordinary wanderer. You don't need to introduce yourself, Your Majesty. There were various rumors about you, because, ahead of time, we have already managed to get acquainted with you.</p><p> </p><p>Interested tilt of the head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>- What are the rumors, do you mind sharing them with the public?</p><p> </p><p>- Not at all. I've heard a few, but the main one is about you, saying that you destroyed the entity in Nether, the monster that Carries the Light.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing his head back to the ceiling, the monarch laughed. Not in the most pleasant way, from which many in the room soul went to the heels. The most persistent ones were struck by a slight tremor in their hands. But Dream didn't care. He was disgusted with how hypocritical the thing inside someone else's body could be. How easy it was for his own to say such terrible things. But if you call yourself a vegetable, then match it.</p><p> </p><p>There is no winner or loser in this war. Only the ruined destinies of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>- That's right. It was me.</p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Dream looked thoughtfully at the unsuspecting dreamon, sighing heavily. He was never a fan of attacks, trying to keep the damage to a minimum. But here… </p><p> </p><p>There is no child playing with the timeline as he pleases. Mobs will sooner or later resurrect again, other people's lives do not return as easily as it might seem. There is a reset here. But it is absolute. And only the administrator can activate it. Or the main Gods.</p><p> </p><p>The world never returns to its former state. There will never be the same action twice. But beyond that, there are those in this multiverse who can go back in time. Extremely strange personalities.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to fix one thing, they miss the other and everything they tried to do will still go to waste. Only the intervention of a more powerful entity can solve something. But not a mere mortal with the ability to rewind time, sooner or later beginning to lose memories.</p><p> </p><p>- Well, thank you for your honest answer… I think it's time to finish the show. </p><p> </p><p>Confusion appeared in the demon's eyes. A strange interest in the event unfolding before him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream could understand him, in a sense, accepted someone else's ideal. But he couldn't forgive what the chaos creation's actions might have led to.</p><p> </p><p>- What show?</p><p> </p><p>No, Dream wasn't in a hurry. All the time in the world was open to him, every new zone of action and ta-adventure. For some, his actions may seem excessively fast. Strange, chaotic. But that's how it <em>should be</em>. He is no longer a small child, but even so, it is easy to fall into this state. Not in this particular case. Now everything is extremely serious.</p><p> </p><p>A growing conflict on the borders of states, an internal conflict and an incipient civil war that will prolong the period of torment of this world. And like fuel to the fire, as if this is not enough, the creatures of the looking glass, the entities of the other side of the worlds, decided to join the game. And the overlords look at all this, not even trying to solve the problem, sending only the guardians on one of these tasks. And one of them for Dream was his first world.</p><p> </p><p> - Ender sends his regards, Dreamon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it. If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result. When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter. Thank you very much for reading!<br/>If you need twitter, please, write.</p><p>Quiz! Who can guess which of the Nightmare boys cursed will receive a hint from one of the variations of the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>